This invention relates to a new and improved type of golf putter and one which is especially adapted for training and practice in the use of putters and for developing putting expertise. It may also be adapted for interchangeable use by both left and right handed players and may also be adapted for general use as a putter in addition to its training mode.
Golf putters as commonly designed are formed with a flat or plane putting surface and such surfaces when used for training fail to ensure the correct swing path and type of pendulum stroke which will provide the exactness of impact required to guarantee optimum results.